


Riverside

by RoyallyJeleanor



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Jaspenor - Freeform, Jeleanor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyJeleanor/pseuds/RoyallyJeleanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Late one night Jasper and Eleanor go for a walk around London and talk and he apologises and Eleanor expresses her feelings for him. Sent by Anonymous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riverside

**Author's Note:**

> Situation: It’s been a few weeks since the King’s death and Jasper has been staying at the Palace to make sure Eleanor is safe.

Jasper opened the doors to the Princesses room and walked in slowly, stopping when he saw Eleanor lying back on the end of her bed staring up at the ceiling.

‘You know, I really hate the pattern on this ceiling,’ she murmured, ‘it makes me feel dizzy and the colour is hideous.’

‘Stop looking at it then,’ Jasper drawled, making his way towards her as she leisurely rose from the bed to stand beside him.

Ever since her father’s death the palace had been on lockdown for protection, meaning Eleanor had been stuck inside for weeks and it was rapidly driving her insane. She was bored and restless, so much so that she’d actually be grateful if her mother gave her some royal agenda for the day so that she’d have something to do. ‘What else is there to do around here anymore?’

Jasper’s eyebrows furrowed in thought for a moment before his eyes lit up with an idea. Pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialling Marcus’ number he made his way back out of her room, stopping just long enough to tell Eleanor, ‘get a jacket and put on some sensible shoes, I’ll be back soon.’

Eleanor stared at his back as he walked away and she rose her hands to her hips, ‘what makes you think I’m going to follow your orders?’

When Jasper returned a short while later his mouth curled up in a smile when he found the princess waiting for him, a leather jacket slung over her arm and a pair of designer trainers on her feet.

‘Ready?’ he asked. When she nodded he held out his hand for her out of instinct but immediately froze, thinking she would ignore it. To his surprise she reached out and twined her fingers with his and he felt heat spread up his arm.

‘Where are we going?’ Eleanor asked inquisitively, a slight hint of apprehension in her voice as Jasper led her out of her bedroom and into the hallway. When they reached one of the doors to the tunnels he led her through it, staying silent as she repetitively asked him what they were doing, keeping a tight grip on her hand to ensure she kept walking.

Eventually they came out of the tunnels into the open air, which was cool and crisp. Walking at a leisurely pace Jasper led Eleanor towards the river Thames and for a long while neither of them spoke.

‘I’ve always thought London looks beautiful the sun has set and you can see the lights of the city twinkling over the river,’ Jasper said softly as they sat down on a small, wooden bench. ‘I just thought it would make a change to come out here for a while.’

Meeting Jasper’s gaze Eleanor felt her heart begin to race, ‘It is beautiful. I can understand why my father used to like walking around London at night, it’s enchanting.’

Reaching out to brush a stray hair from her face Jasper smiled at her, warmth in his eyes. Eleanor flinched slightly at his touch, turning away from his gaze as she looked down at her fingers.

‘I’m sorry Princess, I –‘ Jasper began slowly before Eleanor interrupted him.

‘Can we not do this again?’ She said harshly, staring out across the river.

‘I’ll keep saying this until you believe me Princess, I’ll say it every day if I have to. I’m sorry about what happened with your mother but you have to understand that I did it to stay with you. I couldn’t bare the thought of leaving you or of never seeing you again so I did what I had to do.’

As a group of tipsy students walked past, singing merrily, Eleanor took the chance to stand up and walk towards the railing, leaning her arms on the cold metal. ‘I believe you Jasper. But I’d prefer it if you stopped trying so hard to defend yourself though.’

Eyes widening in surprise, Jasper felt like a weight had just been lifted from his chest as the guilt began to drain away. When he didn’t respond for a few minutes Eleanor glanced at him over her shoulder and upon seeing his shocked expression she laughed.

‘You made a decision and you went through with it because you thought it was what was best. Sometimes our judgements are clouded by our feelings for others and so those decisions aren’t necessarily the right ones but we have to deal with them. I’ve made a lot of shit decisions when I’ve been angry or upset so I get it. I’m sorry about getting you arrested, even though at the time I thought you kind of deserved it.’

‘I probably did. I promise I won’t do anything else to hurt you,’ Jasper whispered, standing up behind her.

‘I guess I’ll try to do the same but I can’t promise anything,’ Eleanor murmured, watching the river ripple under the wind.

‘Your forgiveness is enough for me Princess.’ As he stepped forward he placed his hands on the railing at either side of her, surrounding her body with his.

‘I trust you Jasper, despite my better judgement.’ Eleanor whispered as she turned in his embrace, staring into his sapphire eyes.

‘I’m not sure I can trust myself not to do this when I’m around you,’ he said gently before lowering his head to capture her mouth with his. As his tongue softly traced across her bottom lip she felt her body turn to liquid and had to push him away quickly before she lost control. But as she pulled herself away from him he leant forward and whispered in her ear ‘I love you Princess.’

Without even realising what she was doing she was responding in the same hushed tone, ‘I love you too, bodyguard.’ Straightening up and feeling panic flood her at her sudden honesty she waited for an arrogant, boastful response from Jasper, but instead all she got was a look of disbelief, happiness glinting in his eyes.

Clearing her throat she stepped away from him. ‘Don’t start getting all soppy on me Jasper. I’ll admit we make a pretty good team but I’m not scared to fire you if become too weak. I need you to protect my body, remember?’ she added, trying to defuse the sudden tension.  
A soft groan escaped Jasper’s throat as he grabbed her by the wrist and started marching them back towards the tunnels. ‘Trust me, there’s something else I’d like to be doing to your body right now.’

They had barely made it into the enclosed space of the tunnels before their lips collided in a hot, electric kiss. As Jasper reached down to pull her black, satin top from over her head he knew that this time him and Eleanor weren’t just having sex: they were making love and it was fantastic.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Royals or any of the characters. Please do not steal this work.  
> Sorry if it’s a bit soppy! I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
